fantasybookingfandomcom-20200213-history
PROJECT X Week Five
Chris Sabin vs Alex Shelley INTERVIEW WITH CHRIS SABIN: Interviewer: Chris, I recall you and Alex once saying that you would make it to the finals of the tournament together. Now that you collide in the second round, what are your thoughts? Sabin: My thoughts are simple. I’ll do anything it takes to win PROJECT X. To me, I’m not facing Alex Shelley. I’m facing an obstacle on my way to winning this tournament. We’re the Motor City Machine Guns on Chaos, but here on PROJECT X it’s every man for himself. Look, when you compare me and Alex, it’s not hard to see who the superior singles competitor was. I’ve held a World Title, and I’ve held the X-Division Championship a crisp nine times. I don’t mean to repeat myself, but these are facts. And the fact is, I’m better than Alex, and I’m winning this whole tournament. INTERVIEW WITH ALEX SHELLEY: Interviewer: Alex, you and Chris have been friends for nearly 13 years now. Will friendship come in the way of your match-up? Alex: Nah. We have been friends for 13 years but honestly, it’s not that hard to forget that when the chance for glory is on the line. We are Chaos Tag Team Champions and will continue to be champs, regardless of what happens in this tournament. I’m sure Chris must think he’s better because he stuck around in a dead company and won their world title when there were no other viable contenders, but I went out to Japan and made a career for myself. I’m a revitalized man now. And by the way, the last time Chris and I faced off in a tournament, it was the finals for the vacant X-Division Championship - AND I WON. Chris Sabin comes out first to a mostly positive reaction with some boos. Alex Shelley is out next to a huge pop. The ref calls for the bell! Sabin and Shelley lock up to start the match. The two chain wrestle for several minutes with neither man gaining a clear advantage. Shelley goes for a more strike-oriented offense while Sabin tries to wear him down to the mat. Shelley catches Sabin with a backhand to the mouth before dropping him with a fisherman’s buster suplex. Shelley steps to the corner and waits for Sabin to get up, then runs with a dropkick but Sabin drops out of the way and rolls Shelley up for two. Shelley is back on his feet and jumps for an enzuiguri but Sabin catches the legs and drops Shelley to the mat before jumping with a double knee drop to the chest. Sabin applies an armbar and tries to drag Shelley towards the corner but Shelley kips up and frees his arm before nailing Sabin in the mouth with a superkick. Shelley covers and gets two. Sabin rolls towards the center of the ring to recover while Shelley climbs to the top rope. Shelley flies with the double diving footstomp but Sabin rolls away and hops up to drop Shelley with the X-Plex! Sabin bridges for the cover but only gets two. Sabin picks Shelley up and tries to position him for the All Hail Sabin but Shelley fights out of it and hits Sabin with a dropkick to create separation. Sabin falls into the corner while Shelley rebounds off the ropes and comes with a big jumping forearm! Sabin counters with a big boot out of the corner then springboards with a huge DDT that spikes Shelley’s head on the mat! Sabin hooks the leg but only gets two. Sabin gets up and picks Shelley up before whipping him into the corner so hard that Shelley flips out into the apron. Shelley tries to use the ropes to pull himself up while Sabin walks over and lifts him up for the vertical suplex, but Shelley quickly drops to the mat and rolls Sabin up for two! Shelley and Sabin both get up at the same time and start to exchange blows but Shelley gains the advantage, blocking a shot then twisting Sabin’s arm before jumping on his back for the Octopus Lock! Shelley has Sabin on his knees with the Octopus Lock in! Sabin starts to stand up, forcing Shelley to let go of the hold! Shelley shoves Sabin then springboards with the forearm, but Sabin catches him in position for the vertical suplex… THEN CONVERTS IT TO THE ALL HAIL SABIN!!! Sabin covers and gets the three count for the win. Kane vs KUSHIDA INTERVIEW WITH KANE: Interviewer: Kane, I think it’s safe to say that you shocked everyone when you made it to the second round of this tournament? Do you think you’ll be able to continue your momentum? Kane: I think one thing that people neglect to understand is that I am a legend and veteran in this business. I can still go head to head with men like Ryback. Do you seriously think that the lightweight midgets in this tournament concern me in any way at all? Absolutely not. The Demon will rise again, and I will show KUSHIDA the fury of hell just like I showed Viktor. I will win this tournament and drag the title down to the depths of hell with me where I belong. Anybody who tries to stop me is going right down there with me. INTERVIEW WITH KUSHIDA: Interviewer: KUSHIDA, as one of the top rising talents of Uprising, you haven’t had as much opportunity as the rest. You beat Cody Rhodes in convincing fashion, can you do the same with Kane? KUSHIDA: Yes. That’s all there is to it. I’m dangerous. I strike hard and I can make people cry for mercy. I’ve won the Battle of the Super Juniors, which is basically this tournament. The only exception is that I have this gigantic roadblock named Kane. I don’t care if he’s a demon. Demons are a great part of Japanese culture, because they are the foil to the heroes. I am the hero that will slay the Demon - No. I will break the demon. You will see Kane on his knees begging for me to finish him off, that is a guarantee. The pyro goes off and Kane walks down to the ring to a standing ovation from the crowd. KUSHIDA comes out next for a more mixed reaction, looking focused. The ref calls for the bell! Kane lunges for KUSHIDA but KUSHIDA nails three stiff kicks to Kane’s leg before rolling out of the ring. Kane walks around the ring while KUSHIDA tries to roll in. KUSHIDA climbs up to the apron and springboards but Kane jumps forward and nails KUSHIDA with an uppercut! KUSHIDA crashes to the mat and Kane grabs him by the tights and lifts him up for a sidewalk slam! Kane runs the ropes and comes forward with a leg drop! KUSHIDA manages to roll away but Kane stops himself before falling then grabs KUSHIDA by the arm and lifts him up, then whips him into the ropes. Kane goes for a clothesline but KUSHIDA rolls under it and grabs Kane’s arm for an arm snap. Kane staggers back and KUSHIDA kicks him in the knee and jumps up for a DDT, but Kane grabs KUSHIDA in a bearhug and holds im in the air. KUSHIDA tries to fight out of it but Kane drops him with an exploder suplex. Kane controls the next portion of the match but KUSHIDA fights back. Kane goes for another sidewalk slam but KUSHIDA flips out of it and drops Kane with a hurricanrana. KUSHIDA stomps on Kane then springboards for a moonsault and covers for a 2 count. KUSHIDA gets up and grabs Kane’s arm, THEN LOCKS IN THE KIMURA!!! KUSHIDA has Kane locked into the Kimura and Kane begins to fade… THEN PICKS KUSHIDA UP IN POSITION FOR THE CHOKESLAM WHILE THE KIMURA IS STILL LOCKED IN! KUSHIDA has the Kimura locked in the air while Kane preps for the chokeslam… BUT KANE GIVES IN AND TAPS OUT! KUSHIDA lets go of Kane and drops to the mat to celebrate his victory. Dalton Castle vs Alberto del Rio INTERVIEW WITH DALTON CASTLE: Interviewer: Dalton, you pulled off perhaps the biggest upset of the first round of PROJECT X against Kota Ibushi. What are your thoughts now headed into your match with Alberto del Rio? Castle: Salutations again Mr. Inter Viewer. You’re damn right I had a great win over Kota Ibushi. His losing streak continues while my winning streak has only started. I have the skill, power, and speed it takes to win this tournament. Alberto del Rio has done great things in his career, multiple world titles, Royal Rumble win, you know the whole laundry list. But he doesn’t have the motivation I do. He’s been to the top. My road there has only started. Alberto’s got a long list of accomplishments, but one thing that will never be on that list is beating Dalton Castle. PROJECT X is about to turn into Planet Peacock. INTERVIEW WITH ALBERTO DEL RIO: Interviewer: Alberto, you had a convincing win over Cedric Alexander in the first round. Many predict you now to be a favorite in this tournament, do you think you can win it all? Del Rio: Please, I am Mexico’s greatest import. I’ve held countless world titles, this meager X-Division doesn’t mean anything to me. Look at the competition I have to face. Cedric Alexander, who even is that? Dalton Castle? He’s gay. There is only one man who is fit to be a champion in this tournament and that’s me. I will bring true prestige to that irrelevant championship. I can be World Champion if I wanted to, but this is the first opportunity I’ve gotten, and I’m going to take full advantage of it. Dalton Castle is a great competitor but there’s a whole other level that men like him will never reach, but I’ve been on that level for years already. Dalton Castle comes out first with the boys fanning him on the way down to the ring. Castle enters the ring and does the peacock strut to a huge pop. Alberto del Rio comes out in a fancy car. Del Rio gets a mixed reaction as he walks to the ring. The ref calls for the bell! Castle and Del Rio lock up! Castle gets the early advantage with a takedown before nailing Del Rio with hard forearms to the head. Castle gets up and goes for a stomp but Del Rio catches Castle by the ankle and brings him to the mat with a single arm takedown. Del Rio mounts Castle and goes for hard shots himself but Castle blocks them and goes for an armbar. Del Rio fights out of it and gets up before stomping Castle on the chest. Castle coughs up and Del Rio kicks Castle in the ribs before picking him up and whipping him hard into the corner. Del Rio runs into the corner for a step up enzuiguri. Del Rio dominates the next few minutes with grapple offense. Del Rio has Castle in the center of the ring and nails him on the side of the head with a superkick, but only gets a 2 count. Castle gets up and Del Rio whips him into the corner and runs with a forearm to the face. Del Rio sets Castle up in the Tree of Woe and then climbs up to the top rope, before jumping with the double footstomp! Castle gets out of the corner at the last second and Del Rio stomps the mat, hurting his ankles! Castle gets up in the center of the ring and Del Rio tries to run at him but Castle kicks Del Rio hard in the ribs and drops him with a double underhook DDT for a 2 count. Castle deadlifts Del Rio and drops him with a belly-to-belly then runs the ropes for an elbow drop! Del Rio however rolls away and catches Castle’s arm before locking in the cross armbreaker! Castle is on his feet with Del Rio holding him in an armbar but Castle tries to fight away. Del Rio overpowers him and brings Castle down to his knees with the armbar still in, but Castle scoops Del Rio up with his free arm and lifts him into the air while Del Rio still has the armbreaker locked in… THEN DROPS HIM WITH THE BANG-A-RANG!!! Castle connects the backbreaker to the knees and Del Rio finally lets go of the armbreaker. Castle climbs up to the top rope and flies with an elbow drop! It connects and Castle covers for the three count. Drago vs Tommy End INTERVIEW WITH DRAGO: Interviewer: Drago, I don’t think anyone doubted that you’d be able to defeat Matt Sydal, however now you face one of the most formidable competitors of this tournament in Tommy End. Your thoughts? Drago: Ever since my debut, I’ve been facing ‘formidable’ opponents. Drew Galloway on my debut, and I beat him clean. Never once have I looked at a formidable opponent and felt any sort of fear. I’m not invincible nor am I undefeated, but I’m one thing - and that’s a great competitor. I have the spirit of fire and the blood of the dragon running through my veins. Tommy End may be a student of the occult but when he’s in the ring he’s only going to be one thing, the man that Drago defeated to win PROJECT X. INTERVIEW WITH TOMMY END: Interviewer: Tommy, your matchup with Drago is one of the most hyped and highly anticipated matches in this whole tournament. Can you live up to the expectations? End: Of course I can. You know, people look at me and say I’m part of a failed brand. OPW was a success because it gave the RRW the gift of Tommy End. I am the future of this company whether anybody wants to admit or not. I will go toe to toe with anyone and EVERYONE until I get what I deserve. PROJECT X is only the start. I want Drago to realize something, you’re nothing but a myth. There is no substance to your power. I’m going to show the world tonight that dragons are just a kids tale, and that in the real world, the real men win. Drago comes out to mostly cheers from the crowd. Tommy End is out next to a mixed reaction. The ref calls for the bell! End quickly lunges at Drago with a jumping knee strike that catches him on the chest! Drago is caught off guard and End follows with a series of Stiff uppercuts that backs Drago into the corner. End goes for shoulder thrusts but Drago begins to retaliate with hard blows to End’s back while he goes for the thrusts. Drago knees End in the face and sends him towards the middle of the ring before running after him and taking him down with headscissors. End quickly gets up but Drago kicks him in the gut then drops him with a vertical suplex throw! Drago goes for a standing moonsault but End grabs Drago by the ankle and pulls him down to the mat! End gets up and tries to put Drago in an ankle lock but Drago kicks End away and kips up! End comes with a lariat but Drago ducks it then runs the ropes! Drago jumps with a crossbody but End catches him! End tries to tilt-a-whirl Drago but Drago spins out of it, but End reverses the momentum and holds Drago in powerbomb position! End tries to make his way to the corner but Drago flips back and brings End down on his head with a Frankensteiner! Drago hooks the leg but gets two. Drago doesn’t waste any time, picking End up before whipping him into the corner. Drago runs after him and handsprings but End comes forward with a soccer kick to the upside down Drago’s chest! Drago crumples to the mat and End springboards, catching Drago with a double foot stomp to the chest! End covers but only gets two. End tries to deadlift Drago in German suplex position but Drago elbows End in the head and breaks free. Drago tries to flip End over with an armdrag but End locks Drago’s arm and quickly brings him down to the mat in a cross armbreaker! Drago tries to crawl to the corner but End holds the lock in. Drago tries to power out, but instead flips over and reverses the pressure onto End’s arm! End is forced to break the hold and Drago takes advantage with a superkick right to the side of the head but only gets a two count for the cover! Drago climbs up to the top rope and poses, then flies with a big frog splash! End however gets up while Drago is in flight and jumps up for a big cutter! Drago is planted and End covers! Drago kicks out at two and End picks the nearly unconscious Drago up, then jumps with a spinning heel kick, but Drago spins out of the way then knees End in the back before lifting him up for the piledriver! End tries to fight out of it but Drago has him in! End uses his arms to strike Drago at the knees! End forces the separation, then gets back up to his feet! Drago lunges with another superkick but End catches him by the leg and spins him around before jumping up for another cutter! End doesn’t waste a second more, locking in the Dragon Sleeper! Drago tries to fight out of it but End wraps his legs around Drago’s torso and locks him down! Drago is flailing his arms… BUT PASSES OUT! End releases the hold and stands up while the ref checks on Drago.